In communication systems as well as electronic and electrical equipments, chassis is commonly used to accommodate single boards, fans and all kinds of elements. The chassis which has a compact configuration and can be easily assembled and unassembled is becoming increasingly popular.
In order to satisfy the various user requirements, integrated chassis allowing plugging plug-in unit from both front and rear sides are more and more widely used. In the prior art, a typical integrated chassis allowing plug-in unit plugging from both front and rear sides is illustrated in FIG. 1. Single boards 3 and 4 are plugged into the chassis so that they occupy the full width of the chassis. Therefore, to achieve a compact chassis with reliable heat dissipation, there is a need to provide a fan and a power distribution unit in the chassis, for example, a fan 1 is arranged at the upper position of the chassis and a power distribution unit 5 is arranged at the lower position of the chassis. In such a chassis, the power supply solution for the fan is designed to provide a backplane 2 extending to the fan region, provide a fan connector plugged into the backplane 2 directly, arrange a power supply path in the backplane 2 and thus lead electrical power from the lower position to the upper position via the backplane to supply the fan.
The above solution may satisfy the requirements in a certain extent. However, the backplane is equipped with connectors for single boards and the available space is limited. It is difficult to preset the space for the power supply path in the design process, especially when a large current is required. Accordingly, there is a problem that the prior chassis configuration is not reasonable.